Harry Potter and the Song of Thunder
by Bhartrhari
Summary: What happens when a 4 year old Harry is struck by lightning. How will this affect the many ploys and games afoot in the Wizarding World? Who is the man in the Hood? and Why are the Dursleys suddenly good? starts PreHogwarts and continues till Voldemort's defeat. PowerfulHarry! GoodDursleys! GoodDumbles?
1. Everything Happens on Halloween

**AN:** Hi there, this is my first attempt at writing fanfics, the story will be slow paced and will be long. Constructive criticisms are welcome well any reviews and feedback as long as they aren't along the lines of 'You should stop writing and hang yourself' are welcome. As I am not a citizen of The United Kingdom (though my initials are UK) any inconsistencies in places, time, weather conditions, accents and distances must be excused.

 **Disclaimer:** No recognizable characters are mine and I stand to make no profit from them. So, onto the story

* * *

 **Harry** **Potter** **and** **the** **Song** **of** **Thunder**

* * *

The voice that beautifies the land!  
The voice above,  
The voice of Thunder  
Within the dark cloud  
Again and again it sounds,  
The voice that beautifies the land.  
-Anonymous

* * *

Chapter 1. Everything happens on Halloween

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal. Thank you very much. A happy Family of four. This family consisted of Vernon Dursley, the man of the house, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, homemaker their son Dudley Dursley, age 5 and their nephew Harry James Potter aged 5. Both the kids were loved and cherished by both the Dursley's though this wasn't the case a year ago. For, until about a year ago Harry Potter was treated like a freak. He was never abused physically per se but he was never loved. All his actions were looked down with a scorn, He had to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, wear Dudley's old clothes which were five sizes too big for him and was fed scraps off the table. This was until the fateful night of October 31 1984 that is where our story truly starts.

October 31 1984

The day started out as any other with our hero being forced awake by an annoyed aunt Petunia. The 4 year old Harry Potter got up with a start, he had a bad dream the previous night about a man with a stick, maniacal laughter, a woman screaming and sickly green light. The dream made him feel like he was punched in the stomach. The day even progressed as usual with Dudley and his gang practicing a newly invented game called 'Harry Hunting' which as the name suggests involves hunting Harry and beating him up, luckily Harry was a quick lad and was rarely caught and beaten. In the evening however it started to rain. It was odd since the day was sunny and now it was raining like Privet drive had never seen before. The kids weren't allowed to go trick or treating due to the thunderstorm and it wasn't just Surrey that was drenched but the whole country. Weather reporters were going crazy due to this unexpected rainfall. Back to our story though it was about seven in the evening and the Dursley family were in the living room watching the tele and young Harry was doing the dishes. Suddenly Uncle Vernon barked out "Boy! After you are done with the dishes I want you to go to the backyard and close the back gate." "But Uncle Vernon it's raining badly", said Harry. "Well then you should an umbrella with you, shouldn't you boy? The gate is rattling and it's going to keep us awake all night."

This was pretty stupid according to Harry as the thunder was making more noise than the gate anyway but he thought it wiser not to argue with his Uncle or he might get the beating of his life. So Harry took an umbrella and walked towards the backdoor and opened it with an uneasy feeling at the bottom of his stomach and walked out to close the gate. Outside, the torrential downpour showed Harry no mercy, lightning flashed, thunder cackled in the sky and the yellow stone walk to the gate was lit only by the small light of the back porch which was practically of no use to him. Little did young Harry know that walking down the yellow path would change his life forever. For better or for worse.

The lightning was getting nearer and it illuminated the sky in a fascinating way. The wind did not help any as the umbrella Harry was carrying was blown away. Now thoroughly soaked Harry closed the gate and looked up when a mighty thunder bolt struck the boy right on his scar, he promptly fainted. A huge power surge caused the entire 5 block radius to lose power. The rain seemed to suddenly reduce down to a drizzle. Petunia seeing the lightning rushed to the backyard saw Harry collapsed on the ground and yelled hysterically, "Vernon! Vernon! Call an ambulance Harry has been struck by lightning!" Vernon too rushed to the backyard and saw Harry's state and immediately carried Harry across the yard to his car saying, "No Pet it'll be too late if we wait for an ambulance. I'll drive Harry there. You stay with Dudley," and drove Harry the hospital.

In the middle of London deep inside the bowels of a place that couldn't be seen by most people, inside the most guarded room in the Ministry of Magic a man wearing a black hood smiled. It was the smile one would get after seeing the fruits of hard work. He could sense the thunderstorm going on around him. His mission was complete. History had come full circle. For him.

It took Vernon about two minutes to reach the hospital as there was no traffic and the Hospital was nearby. The doctors took to work and worked for hours as Harry's heart rate refused to stabilize. After about two hours which even now when asked Vernon would say were the worst in his life, the doctors came out and told Vernon, "We have done our best Mr. Dursley we managed to stabilize him but he has gone into a coma. He could be in one for a day or a year or for a lifetime it's not possible to say." Vernon called home and told Petunia the news and told her that he would be staying with Harry that night. Vernon s beside Harry's bed that night and thought of all the times he degraded and badmouthed the boy these past three years and now looking at the boy unconscious in front of him made him wonder how he could not have loved the boy. That moment Vernon decided magic or not Harry was his nephew and he would not discriminate between him and his Dudley any more. Vernon slept fitfully that day. Next morning after multiple assurances from the doctors that Harry would be perfectly fine in their care Vernon drove home. Then he saw Petunia her eyes were red and there was tear stains on her cheeks indicating she was crying all night and he broke down, "It's all my fault what was I thinking sending the boy out during a thunderstorm like that. It's probably the stupidest thing I've done in my life and poor Harry is paying the price for it. Never again Pet! I will not discriminate between Harry and our Dudley ever again." He called his work and took a few days off stating there was an emergency in the family.

Petunia was beside herself with grief while she would admit that she and her sister – Lily hadn't got along well in recent years especially when their parents were killed by a couple of wizards, she hated everything that was magical with all her heart since but that didn't mean she hated or despised Lily all her life. Admittedly there was a tension between them ever since Lily started at Hogwarts and Petunia would admit it was because of her jealousy Lily and she had made up over that a long time ago. They had stopped corresponding when their parents died and she hadn't heard from Lily since except when she had sent a letter announcing Harry's birth. She hadn't been able to sleep the previous night so after putting Dudley on his bed Petunia went to the attic and searched the messy place. It took her a while but she was able to find it, a rich earthen brown leather trunk with the name Lily Evans barely visible due to the three inches of dust on the trunk. She opened the trunk and looked inside there was her uniform all her books a cauldron several now dry inkwells and many quills. She took out the books and found the one book she was hoping to find her Journal. Lily had bought a magical one the first time she went shopping for her school this one never run out of pages and couldn't be opened by anyone else according to what Lily had told her. She spent the remainder of the night reading through the journal. Throughout the journal Petunia kept asking herself if Lily would ever forgive her for treating Harry so badly. She couldn't believe that she had shoved her own nephew inside a cupboard… A CUPBOARD and now Harry was in a hospital and she didn't know whether he would survive and even if he did she didn't know whether he would come out of this without permanent damage. Petunia was never overly religious but she prayed with all her heart to whoever would listen up there to make sure Harry would get out of this safely at least so that she could make up for her mistakes. When Vernon announced the next day of his resolution she was so proud of her husband.

The next few months were taxing on the Dursley's they went to the hospital daily. Petunia would be there in the mornings and Vernon stayed the nights. For nine months they watched as the boy they now thought of as a surrogate son slept not moving a muscle. They had been contacted by one Albus Dumbledore, on the next day of the incident Petunia of course recognized the name both from the multiple mentions in Lily's journal and from the letter they received along with Harry. Surprisingly it was Vernon who asked Dumbledore whether there were any magical means of curing Harry. Dumbledore said, "No, Mr. Dursley as of now no such means exist to pull a patient out of a coma, and we also do not want the ruckus young Harry's reentry to the magical world will no wonder cause." Seeing a questioning glance from Petunia he continued, "You know how Harry survived the curse meant to kill anyone in its path instantly. What you do not know is this made Harry very famous. He is now the most popular boy the Magical Britain. Should he come to our world in this state the political mayhem it would cause is not pleasant to think of. Can you imagine what all the supporters of Voldemort still at large trying would do to gain control over the boy and hand him over as a sacrificial lamb or worse a trained pawn once their master returns. Or maybe some of the more unsavory researchers experimenting on him to see how he survived the curse? No, Mr. Dursley I believe he would be safer in the muggle…er the mundane world for now. When he wakes up we can get a magical healer to see him discreetly."

It was July 31 1985 it had been exactly nine months since harry had that awful accident and the Dursley's had had a pivotal change in their life. It was Petunia that was beside Harry when at 7 15 Harry woke up. Petunia immediately called the doctors who rushed in and checked on Harry. In hindsight this was not such a good idea as Harry's mental state was still fragile and in a burst of accidental magic knocked the poor doctor out cold. Albus Dumbledore was immediately notified when Harry woke up not because someone sent him a letter but because of the numerous devices in his office alerting him. The doctor was finally woken up and after a few checkups they realized, Harry Potter had no memory of anything.

* * *

 **AN:** Yes, I know the Dursley's seem out of character but hear me out, the reasons the Dursleys are acting this way are 1. They are _not_ inherently bad it's the situations that made them treat Harry the way they did not that they were right. 2. If you see a person in mortal danger and if it is even indirectly your fault your survivor's instinct kicks in and you start blaming yourself, unless you are a sadist which we have established that the Dursleys are not. There is also a third reason some of you may have caught on to it but it will be explained further in the story.

Review!


	2. The Recovery

**Disclaimer** :

What's mine is mine and mine and mine  
And mine and mine and mine  
Not yours!

\- J K Rowling when asked for Harry Potter rights. *sigh*

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Recovery**

It had been almost a week and a half since Harry woke up. The Dursley's were with him almost the whole time. The doctors had declared that Harry was having one of the most miraculous recovery rates they had heard of much less seen. Right now Dr. William was talking to them about Harry's further medications in his office.

"Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley", the doctor said, "Harry has had splendid recovery this past week he has made more progress than we expected to see in the next few months."

"What do you mean doctor? Harry can barely move his limbs", asked Petunia with a concerned face. She had been very worried when Harry was finding it difficult to even twitch his hands. Not to mention he had no recollection of anything, so she really couldn't understand what was so miraculous about Harry's recovery rate.

"You must understand Mrs. Dursley that more often than not it takes patients months to even become self-aware after waking up from being in a coma for just a couple of weeks and Harry's muscles have not been used in nine months so it really is quite understandable that it will take more than just a week to get it back to working conditions. What is miraculous though is Harry's vitals they all seem to be normal which we weren't expecting to happen for a month at least especially seeing how his heart rate kept varying when he was unconscious."

'Ah that explains it', thought Vernon and asked, "What do you suggest we do now doctor?"

"We think that Harry can be moved to the rehabilitation ward now. Though the option is usually left to the guardians."

"And what options would there be?" asked Petunia

"Well, we either move him to the rehab or you can take him home in a week or two when his muscle tone is a little better and either bring him here for regular check-ups or to your regular physician. The choice is yours."

Vernon looked at Petunia and said, "We'll need to discuss this among ourselves first doctor. We'll inform you of our decision by tomorrow."

Vernon and Petunia drove home after some more discussions with the Doctor and checking on Harry one last time who was asleep after the nurse had fed him and given him his medications. At home they had a serious discussion about the issue after Petunia had tucked Dudley in.

"I think we need to talk to Dumbledore, ask him about the magical methods available for Harry", said Vernon. He truly had come a long way from hating everything he considered abnormal. He still wasn't comfortable with magic and would probably never be but now he just didn't disregard it and frown upon it. While much of this improvement was due to Harry's accident, a large part was due to actually meeting a wizard and getting to know about their culture and magic in general. Indeed, meeting and getting to know Albus Dumbledore was a very good thing, probably the only good thing that came from Harry's accident.

Dumbledore had contacted them the day after the incident and introduced himself, after an in depth discussion with him they decided to get Harry normal treatment instead of taking him to a magical hospital right away. He had given them a small pocket mirror as a way to contact him with instructions on how to use it. They had met Dumbledore quite a few times now and Vernon and Petunia were in awe of the Headmaster when Petunia learnt how important a person he was in Magical Britain from Lily's journals. He checked up on Harry every once in a while whenever his schedule allowed him a moments of peace.

Petunia pulled out an ornate pocket sized mirror from her bag she had kept on the desk. "Albus Dumbledore", she called out.

"Ah. Petunia how can I be of service this fine evening?" asked Dumbledore whose face had appeared inside the mirror moments after Petunia had called out his name.

"Professor Dumbledore, would you please come over for a few minutes? It's regarding Harry."

"Yes of course. I shall be there in a few minutes."

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door signalling Dumbledore's arrival. Petunia opened the door and invited Dumbledore in. They made their way into the living room where Vernon was sitting. "So, Mr. Dursley you wanted to speak with me regarding young Harry?" asked Dumbledore once they were seated on the comfortable sofa.

"Please professor, call me Vernon."

"Only if you would call me Albus. I have enough people calling me professor as it is", said Dumbledore with a chuckle it was a familiar banter they exchanged every time they met.

"Yes, well the doctors think that Harry has recovered enough to go to rehabilitation and start the physical therapy. They suggested that if money was an issue we could bring Harry home or else he could continue the therapy in the hospital", Vernon said. Petunia added, "Well money is not an issue but we wanted to know if any magical methods can help Harry better than just physical therapy."

"Alas! I am not a qualified healer to give you a definite answer for that question. As far as I know there are a few methods we can try to bring Harry's memories back but I am not too sure of the adverse effects of being in a long term coma. What I think might be the better course of action is to get Harry from the hospital and have a healer take a look at him. We cannot take him to St Mungo's for obvious reasons but I think I can have a healer brought here, that is, if there no objection from you", Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. What about you Pet?" Vernon asked after having thought about the pros and cons of that in his head. It seemed like a good idea and if it didn't work out they could always get him admitted to a normal hospital again.

"Yes dear, I think it's a great idea. We can always admit him back to a hospital if this does not work", Petunia said unknowingly voicing Vernon's thoughts making him smile. Vernon had really thinned down the past few months he still was by no stretch of imagination lean he was still bulky but not overly fat anymore. Albus smiled fondly at the couple in front of him. He never gave much thought to Minerva's concern over placing Harry at the Dursley's he realised how true her concerns gave when they told him of their treatment of Harry the past three years he was in their care. He was almost ready to take Harry out of their custody because blood protection or not he would not allow any boy to grow up in an abusive house. The only reason he did not was because he saw the look of pure agony on Petunia's face and the anguish on Vernon's. Some passive probing of their minds suggested that the emotions were very true, he could also see the steely determination in their eyes to never treat Harry like that ever again. He still saw the lingering fear of magic but he knew that would go when they realized how wonderful the world of magic truly was. So, Albus Dumbledore took it upon himself to get to know the couple better. He visited Harry and the Dursley's quite often and had taken quite a liking to young Dudley. The boy was no longer a spoilt brat when he realized that crying wouldn't get him everything and now though he was still a far cry from polite he was on his way there. He had told the Dursley's all about the war and how James and Lily played a very important part in it. He told them of how he suspected that Lily's love was powerful enough not only to stop but also turn one of the darkest curses known to mankind, back on the caster. He told them of Harry's title as the boy-who-lived and what it meant for him when he re-entered the wizarding world. He told them about Voldemort being in a sort of limbo right now and finally he told them about the blood wards surrounding the house and how it would keep them safe from any wizard with hostile intensions. The best part of these was that the hostiles would not even realize that the wards existed until the crossed the boundary from which they would be expelled at speeds that would make the fastest broom look like a snail and it was dependent on the wizards magical power so the more powerful the wizard the easier it would be for the wards to expel him. This of course led to the much more serious topic of how brooms could fly and the most important topic of all- quidditch.

Being a sports fanatic and a former rugby player himself, Vernon was understandably curious. Ever since he had decided to keep an open mind on magic he saw how wonderful and dangerous the magical world truly was and what would have happened if his treatment of Harry had continued. He had learnt of their preferred methods to travel and thought that either most wizards didn't have common sense or they actually _liked_ uncomfortable methods of transport, as being rotated at many miles per hour surrounded by flames didn't sound convenient at all. He also learned a lot of the magical world from Petunia who read Lily's journal.

Petunia read through Lily's journal, for most part it contained the daily routines of how she thought her class was, rants about how that obnoxious prat James Potter and his 'boy band' had pranked Severus or some other Slytherin. Petunia read through all the feelings contained in the book, she saw how Lily actually had a crush on James but would never admit it or she might hurt Severus. She had come up to fifth year and she actually _felt_ the stress of the OWLs.

After his parents explained why Harry was in the Hospital, Dudley decided that he would take care of Harry no matter what. Well that was after his parents forbade him from calling him a 'fweak'. He didn't know what it meant of course but that was what he always called Harry and his dad used to encourage it too. Now his dad had told him that he wouldn't get any chocolates ever again if he did. He liked Harry and and the thought of no chocolates did scare him but there was something about this Harry on the bed, something different from the freak in the cupboard. He didn't know how to put it but this Harry was _brighter_.

Vernon and petunia had decided that once Harry returned home they would shift him to the guest room and rename Dudley's second bedroom as the guest room. Petunia cringed at the thought of Dudley's second bedroom. Giving TWO bedrooms to her son while shoving Harry under the stairs, into a cupboard? She was beginning to think that Vernon and she were possessed by some evil spirit, she had even asked Professor . At least she hoped so, as she didn't want to accept that it was all Vernon and her. They decided to redecorate the gues- Harry's room to make it more homely and after moving some furniture and repainting the walls which Vernon did himself Harry's room was ready. It now had a rich cream walls and a lush brown carpet and bed.

Another week passed and for Harry's part he was feeling better, he had just regained his ability to form sentences well enough and had formed a friendship with a boy lying on the next bed, a short Indian boy called Pavan who had been diagnosed of an inflated heart. He could now recognize and remember people and the nurse was helping him to try and move his muscles as much as possible. He still had to be fed and carried to the loo but according to the doctors he was nearly there. He was set to return home a few days later. He liked the idea of returning home he didn't know what it was like. He loved his aunt Petunia his uncle Vernon and his older brother Dudley and couldn't wait to be with them.

The day they were scheduled to leave Vernon and Petunia found Harry sobbing. Petunia's heart broke seeing the child cry she asked "Harry dear, why are you crying?"

"It's Pavan", said Harry crying even louder.

"What happened?", Vernon asked the nurse, who was trying to console Harry, rather curtly.

"The boy, Pavan, had a cardiac arrest he died before we could move him to the operation theater. Harry saw the whole thing", replied the nurse she too Vernon noticed was on the verge of tears and the only reason she was not crying was because she was afraid that it might cause Harry to cry even more. Harry had a very high fever now due to all the crying and he was eventually lulled to sleep by Petunia and the nurse.

"You might want to let him stay here for the weekend or at least until his fever reduces". the nurse added cautiously. She was intimidated by Vernon's burly structure.

"No we'll take him as soon as the fever reduces. A change of environment is exactly what he needs", said Petunia, "Thank you for your concern though." She really was grateful to the nurse for taking such good care of Harry.

The next day the couple had filled all the necessary forms at the reception, paid the bill and were ready to take Harry home. They went to the ward to find Dr. William and the nurse there. Vernon thanked the doctor once again for the great care the Hospital had offered. "Please Mr. Dursley we were just doing our job and if you really want to thank someone, thank her", he said pointing at the nurse, "She was there with Harry almost as much as Mrs. Dursley was."

"You have our eternal gratitude Miss...?", Petunia told the nurse, she was actually a bit astonished she didn't know the nurse's name after all the time she had spent in the same ward with her.

"Samantha," she answered, "Samantha Flamel."

* * *

 **AN** : So finally the second installment of The Song of Thunder. So Pavan character was dedicated to a close friend, who passed on a few days ago. This was just a small tribute to our friendship. Hope that didn't come out as a filler

Chapter 3 will be up soon. Hopefully

And REVIEW! PLEASE!


	3. The One with A Few Revelations

**Right, This chapter took longer than expected but here it is. All you Friends fans out there may recognize the reference to the title.**

 **Disclaimer: My claim to Harry Potter is equal to my claim to the Iron Throne… or any other throne for that matter.**

* * *

Chapter 3 The One with A Few Revelations

Harry Potter was home. He had been brought in an hour ago and he was situated his room. Albus Dumbledore was set to arrive in a few moments with the doc… er healer he had promised. Vernon was pacing in the hallway unable to sit. Petunia and Dudley were with Harry on his room where Dudley was explaining excitedly about the newest video game that he wanted to play.

The door bell rang; Vernon opened the door letting in Albus Dumbledore and a regal looking woman with brown hair and rich brown eyes. She was the sort of person whose looks never betrayed their true age but more importantly she was the healer Dumbledore had promised.

"Welcome Professor", Vernon said.

"Mr. Dursley let me introduce you to Lady Pernelle Flamel one of the most exceptional and sought after healer in the magical world and a close friend and confidant of mine", Dumbledore said.

"One of?" asked Pernelle with a small smirk.

"Apologies, my dear Pernelle. The most sought after and exceptional healer in the magical world." Dumbledore corrected with a smile.

Vernon watched the exchange silently with wide eyes that a noble lady was at his home, suddenly realised that Pernelle had offered her hand and Vernon was making quite an imitation of a fish. "Welcome Lady Flamel. I am Vernon Dursley."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Dursley."

"Harry is this way", Vernon said, after taking their overcoats, "Please follow me."

Vernon led the duo to Harry s room. "Pet, this is Lady Pernelle Flamel. She has graciously agreed to be Harry's healer."

"Thank you Lady Flamel, if you don't mind me asking do you have a daughter named Samantha?" asked Petunia.

"No. Why do you ask?" Pernelle said, her tone not betraying the curiosity beneath.

"It's just that the nurse that treated Harry in the hospital said her name was Samantha Flamel and she did bear some resemblance to you."

"Must be a coincidence", Pernelle said with a smile. And I assume that this is Harry, deftly changing the subject. None of the other residents noticed a small frown on Dumbledore s face. After all, wizards treasured their name and heritage more than anything and the International Confederation of Wizards had decreed in 1727 that all the ancient and noble houses of the wizarding world could monitor people with the same last name. If a muggle had the same last name as an ancient wizarding family it was up to the family to meet them and handle it and that muggle or his line would be considered a branch of the main family. How they were going to do that was left to the families, for example the Malfoys, LeStranges and to his eternal shame the Dumbledores eliminated all people with the name, the Flamels and Potters put a tracer spell on their names so they would know if anyone- magical or muggle- had their names legally and the Blacks proving that they were indeed Slalzar Slytherin's descendants -though through a bastard- had through copious amounts of compulsion spells and good old sweet talk convinced the muggle Black's that it was in their best interest to deposit money in the family vault and be given stipends monthly. So this situation could mean only three things either a) Pernelle knew who this Samantha was and didn't want to reveal it or b) she was going to track down this Samantha after they left this house or c) this Samantha Flamel wasn't a Flamel and he didn't like either of the options one bit and he was going to look into it either way.

Meanwhile Pernelle was explaining the procedure to the Dursleys. "It's quite a simple procedure. First I'll cast a spell that will determine the condition of his nervous system, his brain mainly, in a way that is similar to your MRIs but much more detailed and accurate, then I will check his muscle tone. And after that two more spells will reveal any anomalies in his blood and magic. I will prescribe a few potions and salves that will help him which Albus can bring over if he is free or I can have them delivered to you. Do you have any questions?"

"Harry will not be harmed in any way during this, will he?" asked a fretting Petunia who was sitting by Harry stroking his hair. "And what of his memories?"

"No, Harry will not be harmed in any way but his memories on the other had I cannot say for certain. Even magical methods of memory restoration aren't very good, it will greatly depend on how he has lost it. Maybe he can get it back or maybe that part of his brain suffered major damage and he will suffer from retrograde amnesia for the rest of his life or maybe he won't be able to form any new permanent memories I cannot say without taking a look at his brain first." Said Pernelle, "So, do I have your consent?"

Vernon and Petunia glanced at Dumbledore who nodded and said, "Pernelle is the best healer in the magical world not just Britain over half the things done by healers today was invented by her so you can trust her."

"How is that possible? You look barely over forty," exclaimed Petunia.

"While I take that as a compliment, it is a story for another day." Pernelle said, sending a meaningful look to Dumbledore. Telling a muggle about magical procedure was one thing but telling that she was nearly 700 years old to a couple that feared and loathed everything that was magical until a few months ago was an entirely different thing. "So shall I start the procedure?"

"I like her," said Dudley giving his two cents.

"Yes we give our consent," Vernon said, "Can we stay on the room or do you want us to leave?"

"You may stay. I just need a little space."

Petunia ushered Dudley out of the room and made him sit in front of the TV after all Dudley did forget the world when he was on front of the tele. Petunia re-entered the room when Pernelle was asking Harry, "Now I'm going to cast a spell on you, OK Harry?" Harry nodded, she drew her wand and waved or over Harry's head and trapped or lightly on his forehead. A large floating brain appeared over Harry's bed a flick of her wand and it rotated once slowly, "Well there's no scaring on the brain tissue another flick and the brain tissue vanished leaving behind only the neurons, Move your hands and feet Harry. The neurons in the motor cortex fired. She pinched Harry on the bicep lightly and the pain center fired. "Harry's brain is perfectly fine. Whatever caused the memory loss has healed itself which is unusual but not unheard of especially on young kids with untrained magic. This unfortunately means that there is no way of recovering Harry's memories of the past four years. It is still there but due to the way the brain has healed trying to recover those memories may lead to insanity."

"Lack of four years worth of memories is better than insanity I guess," Petunia said.

"Yes it is." Vernon agreed.

"Will teaching him occlumency help?" Dumbledore asked.

"You should know better than most that, occlumency before the age of fifteen is a recipe for disaster." Pernelle chided.

"No I meant after he's fifteen," Dumbledore said.

"Probably but that's almost ten years from now so the point is to moot I think," Pernelle said."Now time to check your muscle tone," a few spells later she added, "Muscles are fine, great even, considering their lack of us for the past nine months. A course of nutrition potion will speed up the recovery."

"Now onto the blood"

"Will you use a needle?" asked Harry a touch fearful.

"Oh no dear boy. None of that painful pricking nonsense will be tolerated by me. I'll just cast another charm and it will show me everything to know about your blood" Pernelle said and added, smiling at Harry's scared look at the notion of needles, "I have a feeling that you have had enough needles to last you a lifetime."

Harry giggled at that.

Pernelle cast the spell and frowned she cast it a few more times and her frown only deepened.

"What's the matter Pernelle?" asked Dumbledore.

Pernelle said, "You admitted Harry to a local muggle hospital, am I right?"

"Yes, we did," answered Vernon. Petunia nodded hoping beyond hope that they hadn't made Harry's condition worse by taking him there but try as she may she could neither keep the sinking feeling away nor come up with any idea how Harry's condition could have been worse. One look at Vernon and the slight green tinge on his face showed that he mirrored her feelings.

"It's nothing bad," Pernelle continued "but very odd. I admit I haven't been in a muggle hospital for quite some time but I make sure that I am up to date on all their medical advancements so that I can try to incorporate them into our world. And the last time I checked muggles didn't use potions in their medicine yet there are traces of potions in Harry's blood ones given as recently as about 6 hours ago."

"Are you sure there's no mistake ma'am. I mean Harry has been on medication for quite some time and that may have interfered with the test results," Petunia said.

"No I'm sure. spell doesn't detect muggle medicine only potions and the presence of the potions isn't even the strangest thing."

"It isn't?" Asked a startled Albus.

"No these potions were injected directly into his blood stream. Probably through the IV he was connected to."

"How is that stranger in anyway than the presence of the potions themselves?", asked Vernon. He had no clue where this conversation was headed.

Dumbledore answered before Pernelle could, going into full teacher mode, "All potions have a characteristic smell colour even fumes. The medical potions are made foul tasting to discourage patients from relying on them too much. So if Harry had drank any potions you would have known."

"What if it was given when we aren't at the hospital?" Petunia asked.

Pernelle answered saying that, "While potions are idiot proof, meaning over dosage is not a problem as they'll not be assimilated by the body after a particular dose, they have to be administered at proper time intervals and you would have bound to see Harry being fed a frothing purple liquid."

"And I haven't had any foul tasting liquids, or purple ones. At least not since I've woken up." Harry said.

"But wouldn't we have seen purple frothing liquids in the IV too?" Petunia asked.

"No you wouldn't have. All normal potions are made to be ingested through the stomach so they are made a little basic to contact the stomach's acid content. If that potion, on the other hand was directly injected to the blood stream the immediate change in the blood chemistry will kill the patient. So the potions made to be injected into the blood are made differently. Most of these potions look transparent except for a few. Even if they didn't it's easier to charm the IV to show a transparent liquid than to charm the potion to look transparent." Pernelle said.

"This type of potions making is rather tough and right now I can only think of two people in the country capable of brewing such potions and I'm quite sure my husband didn't brew any."

"And I can vouch for the other," said Dumbledore.

"Who is this other person professor?" asked Vernon.

"The potions master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape."

"Lily's friend, that Severus Snape?" Petunia asked.

"Yes the very same," Dumbledore answered.

"Then who do you think brewed the potion?" Vernon asked.

Pernelle admitted, "Right now I don't have a clue. Regardless the potions are not doing any harm if anything they are what's causing Harry's miraculous recovery. I'll check on Harry's magic and we'll be done for the day."

She cast the spell and added smiling at Harry,

"Hmmm. Your magic is fine. You'll grow up to be a powerful wizard one day." Harry blushed.

"I'll send over Harry's potions. Expect an owl sometime around eleven tomorrow." Pernelle said turning to the Dursley couple.

"Your fee, ?" Vernon asked rather awkwardly.

Pernelle waved it aside laughing slightly, "You wouldn't be able to afford me Mr. Dursley besides I came here as a favor for Albus."

"Yes we'll be leaving now I'm running a little late for a meeting with the new minister of magic" Dumbledore said.

"I'll escort you downstairs," Vernon agreed showing them down.

Once the goodbyes were exchanged Dumbledore and Pernelle walked for a while and Pernelle said, "I'm going to come with you to the hospital where Harry was admitted." At Dumbledore s startled look she added, "Young man I've known you since you were a snot nosed kid. I know when you are lying. You've been dying to meet this Samantha ever since her name came up."

"Yes I have." admitted Dumbledore, "Too many coincidences."

"Yes she is the most logical suspect to have given Harry those potions and she took the name Flamel without our permission. Courtesy dictates that I have to meet her once."

They eventually reached the hospital and they asked the girl in the reception, "We are here to meet a nurse named Samantha Flamel." Pernelle said.

"I'm sorry ma'am. There is no one called Samantha who works here."

"She worked here till yesterday." Pernelle said.

"No ma'am. We haven't had any Samantha here."

Not wanting to waste more time on pointless conversation Albus Dumbledore entered her mind and flicked through the memories searching for the person Petunia had described. No she had not seen anyone with that description.

Both Dumbledore and Pernelle had put on glamours to look around fifty.

"We probably confused the hospital. Old age you see." Dumbledore said kindly.

"What did you tell me your name was again?" The receptionist asked.

"Pernelle Flamel and Albus Dumbledore." The Cashier, who was in the next seat to the receptionist, asked

"There was a patient discharged a few hours ago called Samantha she gave a letter to give to a person called Pernelle." Said the cashier sitting there.

"Yes that would be me," Pernelle said.

The man have her the letter a few obliviates later both of them were out of the hospital. "Would you like to accompany me to my office," Dumbledore asked, Pernelle nodded and Dumbledore apparated them directly to his office. Fawkes thrilled greeting them.

Sitting down Pernelle cast every diagnostic charms she knew to check if the envelope was cursed. When she made sure that there was no curse on the envelope she opened it a piece of parchment feel from it with only two sentences written in it, 'Our paths are destined to cross eventually but now is not the time. Trust me I am, after all acting on your plans.' The note was unsigned

"Hmmm that sounds ominous." Dumbledore said.

"Too many things are going on Albus, someone broke into the death chamber nine months ago which is supposed to be impossible. Then there's this Samantha, and young Harry is at the center of all of this I'm sure of that. I also sensed something odd in Harry's magic I didn't want to tell it at their home and scare them more than they already are." At Dumbledore s curious look she added, "I sensed death's magic."

"Understandable considering he survived the killing curse it would have been foolish to think he escaped without consequences."

"Not death magic Albus death's magic", Pernelle added impatiently. "I think Harry Potter has the potential to be the master of death."

"But Harry hasn't united the three hallows." Dumbledore said.

"Oh you foolish child. The story got it wrong the person who unites the hallows won't become the master of death. Only the master of death can unite the three hallows. Think about it Albus, if it was just finding three objects then how many people could have done it in history for the past thousands of years it has existed. There are conditions even for gaining the hallows. First the cloak must be inherited. Then the wand must be won and finally the stone must be stolen and he must not be specifically looking to unite the hallows or be greedy of becoming the master of death or want one hallow more than the other."

"I never knew all those conditions were to be met and I was ready to go on a foolish quest with Gellert to search for them." Dumbledore added, forcefully reminded of the darker times in his past.

Pernelle s expression softened. She had been with him during those times and knew how painful that phase was for Albus.

She continued wanting to change the topic, "All the signs are there he survived the killing curse and the lightning, you know it wasn't an ordinary thunderstorm that night. There was a Thunderbird in the sky I'm sure you felt it too."

"I wasn't sure. I didn't dare believe it because the last Thunderbird sighting was a thousand years ago and Thunderbird storms last for days, months even. Unless…" Dumbledore's eyes widened in realisation.

"Yes, Pernelle said, as of now Harry Potter is host to a Thunderbird spirit."

* * *

So do you think they've figured it out yet? asked a man with dark hair to the brown haired girl sitting in front of him. She went by the name Samantha for a few days. The six of them, three young men and three young women, were sitting in front of a fireplace of a hall various parchments sprawled on the coffee table kept at the centre of one of the modest sized halls of the mansion it a large thick red rug underneath the three sofa's with mismatched cushions that was arranged in a 'U' shape in front of the fire place a large floor to ceiling book case filled to the brim with books on the back wall and the entrance. Large French windows let the sunset lights flood in giving a beautiful view of the grounds outside.

"You are talking about Albus Dumbledore and Pernelle Flamel. The moment you entered the Death Chamber 9 months ago he would have started to think something fishy is going on. Still, has he figured out who we are? Probably not… yet. I mean we've covered our tracks quite well. It's probably like pieces of a puzzle unravelling too slowly for his taste. She said chuckling.

"Whatever you may say I enjoyed pretending to be a muggle doctor for the past months." Said the red head who went by the name Dr. William until a few hours ago.

"They would have figured that it's all related to Harry Potter though. They just don't know how much" That sent them to a new fit of laughter they enjoyed manipulating the master manipulator.

* * *

 **AN: Again sorry for the delay but real life has been a pain recently and I wasn't particularly happy with the first draft I had uploaded so I sat and re-did the entire chapter and had uploaded the entire chapter without a single punctuation mark so in case if I have missed any please inform me.**

 **And as always your Reviews make me happy so please review.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Bhartrhari**


End file.
